


The Cursed Bashulu Fic

by Kellec



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, I'm Sorry, M/M, Time Travel, sexual references if you squint, this is what not trying looks like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellec/pseuds/Kellec
Summary: The Defiant gets zapped back in time once again, and Julian meets a very special someone onboard the Enterprise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello naughty children it's terrible rarepair time.
> 
> Special thanks to the anon who encouraged me to finish this after hearing my concept. You can blame them for this.
> 
> Un-betaed and un-proofread. It doesn't deserve the effort. Enjoy!

Julian marched down the corridors of Kirk’s Enterprise staring at his tricorder. If he didn’t find the Tellarian Fever patient zero that Arne Darvin had planted onboard in another attempt at revenge, it would be too late and the timeline would be broken. 

He was walking with such determination that he didn’t even see the young lieutenant coming in the opposite direction. They collided with such force that the tricorder was knocked out of his hands and nearly toppled him over. But just before he hit the ground a pair of strong hands caught him, and when Julian looked up to meet his hero’s eye he saw the face of the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. 

“Sorry about that,” the lieutenant said in a deep baritone voice. “I didn’t see you there.” He gave a soft smile that melted Julian’s heart, looking at him with warm brown eyes dusted with purple eye shadow. 

Julian was so stunned by his beauty that he could barely form the words to respond. The lieutenant laughed and pulled him back into his feet. 

“I don’t believe we’ve met,” he said, holding out a hand. “I’m Hikaru Sulu.” Julian was still too stunned to take the hand. “And you are...?” Sulu prompted. 

“Oh, yes,” he stuttered taking the offered hand. “Uh, Julian Bashir. I just transferred here from, uh, fr-from - Earth! Yes, Earth.”

“…We haven’t been to Earth in seven months.”

“Well, of, of COURSE we haven’t!” Julian exclaimed. Sulu’s beautifully bemused face was throwing him off his stride. “What I MEANT was that I - I was on Earth before the Enterprise! Med graduate, first assignment.” He smiled wide, but Sulu still seemed skeptical. Time to try another approach.

“I guess I’m just nervous,” he fluttered his eyelashes theatrically. “It’s not every day I collide with a handsome command officer.” Sulu raised an eyebrow, but he also managed a soft smile. “But enough about me. What do you do around here, Hikaru?”

“I’m the helmsman,” he said slyly. “Matter of fact I’m running late for my shift. I don’t usually collide with handsome doctors all that often myself.” Julian felt himself blush as Sulu bent to retrieve his tricorder. “I also have an interest in botany.” Sulu somehow managed to come closer to Julian and brush the hand holding the instrument against his arm. “If you’re not busy later, maybe you could… stop by Lab 3 and see for yourself.”

Julian’s reason screamed at him to say no. He was 100 years in the past and hunting a soon to be committer of bioterrorism to keep the very fabric of his existence from shifting. He had no time for romantic entanglements. However, Sulu was very handsome…

“I’d love to,” he purred, taking back his tricorder. Sulu gave him a small nod and ran his eyes down and back up Julian’s body.

“Well then, I’ll see you in half an hour. Lab 3.”

“I’ll be there,” Julian said. 

With a half-lidded smile, Sulu continued down the corridor. Julian smacked himself mentally. This was such a bad idea, and he was a complete idiot for agreeing. By agreeing, he’d put not only their mission but the whole timeline in jeopardy, whether they succeeded in catching Darvin or not. 

He looked back to get a glimpse at Sulu’s ass.


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Sisko to all units_.”

Julian ducked into an empty bay and pried open his communicator to respond to his captain’s call.

“Bashir here.”

“ _How’s your search of the main decks going, Doctor?_ ”

“Well,” Julian mumbled, “I have to admit, I’ve gotten a little — sidetracked.”

“ _What do you mean sidetracked, Julian?_ ” He heard O’Brien growl down the comm channel.

“Well, you see,” Julian rubbed the back of his head, “I’ve met this really amazing guy.”

“ _Oh for Christ’s sake,_ ” O’Brien muttered. “ _Let me guess, now HE’s your great-grandmother?_ ”

“ _At least tell us his name,_ ” Dax asked eagerly. 

“Hikaru Sulu,” Julian said dreamily, “the helmsman.”

“Hikaru _Sulu?_ ” O’Brien said in disbelief. “ _You mean to tell me you’re planning on shacking up with the future President of the Federation?_ ”

“Once again, Miles, I’m not an historian.”

“ _Doctor, we don’t have time for this!_ ” Sisko insisted. “ _If we don’t find Darvin within the next two hours this whole ship is going to be infected with a deadly disease, your helmsman included. Tell him you can’t meet him.”_

_“Benjamin’s right, Julian,”_ Jadzia added. “ _Besides, men in this era were only after one thing._ ”

“He’s not like that! He’s kind, and funny, and a really nice guy.”

“ _Damnit Julian, if we don’t act soon your ‘really nice guy’ and every member of his crew are gonna be dead! Have you considered that?_ ” O’Brien snapped.

“ _That’s enough,_ ” said Sisko. “ _You have your orders. Doctor, I trust you to keep from getting any more sidetracked._ ”

“Of course, Captain.”

“ _Good. You all know what to do. Sisko out._ ”

Julian clicked his communicator closed and stepped out into the main corridor. Te others had been right. It was irresponsible to let himself get involved with someone during a mission especially under these circumstances. The entire universe constantly hung in the balance, and was one thin cosmic thread away from total collapse. For all he knew, meeting with Sulu could be he action that plucked that thread and ripped the entire fabric of the universe apart.

But he was very handsome…

Convincing himself that the botany labs counted as part of the main decks, Julian was on his way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the thrilling saga to the most gipping series of our generation.
> 
> I had no energy to finish this so this is kind of an asspull.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's read this rubbish and left kudos and nice comments x

The doors of the botany lab slid open and Julian stepped through. Rows upon rows of potted exotic plants stood before him, multicoloured heat lamps hanging above them, heating the humid air and colouring the mist different shades of purple and green. Very 2270’s.

“Hikaru?” He called into the room, nerves and anticipation mixing in his stomach. From behind one of the tables, he saw a head pop up. Sulu smiled at him from across the room.

“Want to see something incredible?” He asked.

It wasn’t the starting point Julian expected, but it was enough. “Sure.” He weaved through the tables to where Sulu was sitting on the ground in front of an empty table, covered in a tarp. The section in front of him was hitched up, and when Julians sat next to him, he could see why. Under the table was the most beautiful plant he’d ever seen. It’s flowers resembled crystals more than anything organic, and they were radiating a soft pink light. Even from a century later, he’d never seen anything like them.

“They’re Tyzeanian bellflowers,” Sulu explained. “I didn’t exactly have permission from Starfleet to take them - in fact we weren’t meant to even be there in the first place - so I may have snuck them off while the captain ‘turned a blind eye’.” 

Julian had to focus to keep himself from showing his surprise as Sulu rattled off the three discharge worthy offences as if they were nothing. Cowboy times indeed. Sulu reached out and stroked one of the glittering leaves and favoured Julian with a soft smile.

“I don’t usually bring people in there to see them.” Julian felt his heart skip a beat.

“They’re beautiful,” he said, eyes not shifting from Sulu’s. Hesitantly, he reached out and touched the back of Sulu’s hand. His anxiousness disappearing, Julian surged forward and met the man from the past’s lips with his own. Sulu returned the kiss confidently, leaning back and hitching up the back of Julian’s shirt. Julian made an eager little noise as the skilful hands stroked across his back and sides, and leaned forward to meet Sulu and lie on top of him. 

They were both so invested in each other that neither of them heard the lab doors slide open and shut. Julian didn’t even register the other person in the lab until Sulu slid out from under him and sat up. When he turned around, he was staring into the face of Arne Darvin.

“You,” he breathed.

“Doctor Bashir!” Darvin exclaimed. “How good see you! How’s Mister Worf doing?”

“This is a restricted area,” Sulu said sternly, having pulled himself off the ground and brushing off his uniform.

“Oh, I’m very sorry,” Darvin said. “This will only take a moment.” He pulled out a phaser and fired a ballistic shot at Sulu. The projectile hit him in the side of the neck and sent him sprawling to the floor. Julian realised with a chill that he was Darvin’s patient zero.

He managed to dodge a shot sent for him, rolling behind a table. Just as he retrieved his phaser and leaned out to fire, Julian realised Darvin was gone.

“Bashir to all units,” he near yelled into his communicator. “Darvin just left the Botany Labs. He’s just shot down an officer.”

“ _On my way,_ ” Dax said through the comm.

Julian slid across the floor to where Sulu was lying. He’d been shot in the neck with a dart, no doubt carrying the virus. Julian pulled it out and threw it into the air, vaporising it with a shot of his phaser. Now onto his patient. Even from such a short exposure Sulu was changing colour, the first sign of the virus spreading. Julian opened the false back of his tricorder, retrieving the hypo containing the virus’ cure.

“C’mon, Hikaru,” he muttered, waiting for the antidote to take effect. On impulse, he leaned down and kissed the other man tenderly. Almost as soon as Julian pressed their lips together, Sulu began coming back around. His eyes fluttered open, and Julian took a moment to admire his beautifully applied eyeshadow. Why on earth had eyeshadow for men gone out of fashion?

“What happened?” He asked groggily. “Why is my neck so sore?”

“While we were necking on I, uh, got a bit carried away,” Julian lied.

“Did I black out?” Sulu asked.

“Yes,” Julian said, trying to think of something convincing. “You, uh, fell and hit your head on the table corner.”

“But the last thing I remember is lying on the floor with you.” Sulu propped himself up on his elbows. “And If I hit my head, why doesn’t it hurt?”

“Because, um,” Julian started sweating, “because - none of this is reaalllll,” he said in a strange voice, wiggling his fingers around his face. “You are halluuuuucinaaaaatinngg. When I snap my fingers, you will fall asleep, and when you wake up, you won’t remember annyyy of thisss.”

Sulu squinted at him. “Are you trying to hypnotise me? That is so lame.”

Julian sighed and dropped his hands in defeat. “Alright. I shouldn’t be telling you this, but I’m from the future. My crew and I came here to stop an outbreak that would have killed everyone on this ship within the next 48 hours. I hope you know to keep that to yourself.”

“Temporal Prime Directive?” Julian nodded. Sulu sighed. “Hate that. But, I guess that means it’s for the best that we go no further.”

“Exactly,” Julian said. “I mean, can you imagine what would’ve happened if I’d shagged the future president of the United Federation of Planets?”

“The what?”

“Nice meeting you,” Julian called as he left the botany lab.

“ _Sisko to all units,_ ” Julian heard on his comm. “ _We’ve apprehended Darvin. Stand by to be beamed back on board the Defiant._ ”

As Julian felt himself begin to disappear, he saw Sulu shoot out of the lab and meet his eye. He blew the lieutenant a kiss, and just before his eyes dematerialised, he saw Sulu blow one back with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to call your Congress reps about Net Neutrality. The fight isn’t over!


End file.
